Solar power is a promising alternative to current fossil fuels for home electrical needs. However, efficient use of roof or other spaces for solar panel treatment is a continuing challenge. Conventional solar panels are large, bulky devices that can be aesthetically unpleasing and add considerable weight to a conventional roof. Alternatives have been designed, but these alternatives have suffered from low efficiencies, challenges in manufacturing, high costs, or like conventional solar panels, were unsightly. There is a continuing need for an aesthetic roof design that provides effective solar power for home electrical needs while being cost effective.